Too lost to be saved
by RavenPhantom
Summary: Danny pushes everyone away and is unsure if he really is a hero. As he tags along with his family to Jump city he must but all his fear aside and save the TT from his faith. But is Danny too lost to saved? Is Sam the one behind it all? DannySAm TTDP Xover
1. evil within

I own nothing.

Chapter 1: evil within

Sam Manson sighed for the tenth time that day, as she sat next to Tucker Foley during an assembly at Casper High. It was their last day of sophomore year before summer vacation and the school was giving them one last lesson about summer and ghost safety. The kids were excited about the next two months of freedom, and many were planning summer trips and visits to the beach. Unfortunately, vacation was the last thing on the minds of Sam and Tucker.

Sam looked worriedly and painfully a couple of rows in back of them. Sitting there was their friend, Danny Fenton, or their former friend. They weren't sure anymore. And they were pretty sure he wasnt either.

It all began at the end of summer last year at the beginning of their sophomore year at Casper High. They hadn't seen much of Danny afterthe freakshow thing. But even then it seemed so simple. Sam knew that something was going on that Danny wasnt telling them...or couldnt tell them. He didnt want them worruing about him. He didnt want them in dauger. He didn't want his parents worrying about him. But to Sam, she rather face Dan Phantom then lose Danny Fenton.

They were pretty worried about their friend, but Jazz told them he wanted to be alone. Sam tried to ease her own worries, thinking that Danny would bounce back to his normal self by the time school started. So when classes did begin again, they were happy to see Danny. Unfortunately, things didn't go back to normal.

Danny had become even more reclusive. Though he hung out with them, he hardly spoke to them, especially about ghost hunting. Whenever they tried to ask him about anything ghost related, he either quickly changed the subject, or just didn't respond at all. Whenever a ghost did show up, he'd disappear to take care of it before they noticed.

Sam noticed the saddnes in Dannys eyes. The black-and-blues across his body. He never said a word about how he received his injuries, or whether it was ghost related, or anything else entirely. Along with the injuries, however, came muscles. Danny seemed to have lost his scrawny physique overnight. All without his "best firends"

As the year went on, Danny's friends saw less and less of him. He was always busy with something, though they never knew what. It was obvious he was trying to avoid them. They both questioned Jazz about the changes in Danny, but unfortunately, she was even more clueless than they were.

So finally, they decided to confront Danny. They watched him in the back rows, Sam turned oncce more without Danny noticeing. His once hopefull, playfull blue eyes showed dread, saddness, anger, pain,,,,,,,, and madness. His blackhair hung in his face more than ever and he was rocking back and forth a little. She was hoping they would be able to catch him before did one of his disappearing tricks again. The assembly finally ended, freeing all the students from school, and they watched Danny walk out the side door of the auditorium. They quickly followed.

Danny was almost out the door of the school when he heard someone call out his name.

He turnedand his eyes fellupon two people: Sam and Tucker. He tried to ingorne them. He turned around again and walked out the door. He was almost to a place he could change forms when someone graped his hand.

"Danny, turn around. Talk to us. Notice us. DO SOMETHING!" the samall voice was almost begging him. He turned around slwly, finding himself face-to-face with Sam, his former crush.

"What?"HE askedlasily. Hopeing they would get the hint.

"WHAT? Man dont 'what' us. You have been avoiding us all year. We derive(sp?)-"Tucker was cut off

"-to stay safe. ANd i am not safe. I am a danger and you are in danger being with me. Now let go."His voice forcefull but he dared not look at them.

"No! We didnt care before and we dont now."Sam said, griping danny tighter.

"I said LET GO!"

"No!"

"Fine," Danny took his free hand and slapped Sam arocss her face. Hard. She let go and tearfully put her hand to her face, "I told you to let go."Danny said, hand still in the air.

"HEY! What the heck was that for?"Tucker said, in dannys face.

"You wanna fight too?"Danny asked, still not looking at him.

"No, we dont. But you do, dont you. Whats with you Danny?"Sam asked from behind.

"Are you two going to let me go?"Danny asked.

"No, not untill you talk to us."Tucker said.

"Than you leave me no choicse,"Danny put his hand into a fish and punched Tucker in the rips.

"Err,"Tucker fell on his kkness ans Sam ran over to him, hand still on her face, "How..how could you Danny?"Tucker asked slowly.

"What had gotten into you Danny? WE come here to help you and you act like ajerk."sam said, tearyy-eyed.

"I aviod you two for a reason. iIts better i hurt you now and hold back then someone else hurt you and kill you."Danny backed up a little, wacthing his two former friends on the ground. Hurt. both phisicly and emontionaly.

"Danny...please. Talk."Sam said, voice weak.

"I AM DONE TALKING!"Danny yealled. he shoke his head and sallowed back tears.

"Danny. We want to help."Tucker said, standing up slowly; only to fall backon his knesses in pain.Sam nodded and stood. She walked forwas to Danny.

"NO! Stay away from me. You hear? Stay away. Stay the heck away from me or next time...i wont hold back."Danny forced his eyes to turn green and Sam backed up.

"What have you turned into? Your now a jerk!" She ran to Tucker, helped him up and walked off. Leaving Danny standing there; helpless and unable to fight the evil with in him.Taking him over...

Hope you liked so far. Please review.


	2. 2: evil little voice

This chapter is really just to show what danny is going through in his own mind…….hope you all like

IOWN NOTHING I SAID THAT ALREADY  
please review

Ch.2: evil little voice inside my head

Danny Fenton sat on his bed,music blasting in his ears; trying hard not to think about ...anything. Butthe same things came coming back to him. That same nasty little voice in back of his mind keep yelling at him. And no matter how loud then music was...the voice seemed louder.  
_They will all die...all of them. IT will be your fault. it IS your fault. They dont care about you..no, they never did. Your little friends only cared about you when you where human now they just tag along so they can make fun of you behind your back. You sister only cares beause she can use you to write her paper on:how dump ghosts are. HAH! And you mom and dad? They want Danny Phantom gone...and Danny Fenton too. YOu know its true..._

Danny shoke his head, trying to ingnore the voices evil words. But deep within his heart Danny felt all he said was true. He turned up his music and liped sung along:

Do you spend your days counting the hours you're awake?  
And when night covers the sky you find yourself doing the same  
There's a burden you've been bearing in spite of all your prayers  
There's a light turned off inside your heart  
Can you remember what it's like to care?

Knees are weak, hands are shaking, I can't breathe

So give me the drug, keep me alive  
Give me what's left of my life  
Don't let me go, whooaa  
Pull this plug, let me breathe  
On my own, I'm finally free  
Don't let me go, whooaa

Danny simipled as he listened to the words drown the voice out. He pressed the "play/pause" buttom and walked over to his door. He locked it and closed the shades on his window. He made sure no one could see in...or out. He walkedover to his desk and sat on his chair. He slowly, with shaking hands pulled ot what he was looking for: his pocket knive. He pulleed out the sharpest blade and rolled up his sleves(i forgot to sayy he now wears long sleaves) he placed the cold mateal blade on hid upper wrist and closed his eyes. He pressed the knive down and pulled it arocsss his pale skin. The pain was a welcomed vistor. All of his pain, wworries, trobles, anger, hate maelted away. He re-opened his eyes and looked down. A line of bllood ozzed out of the wound. It was mostly red but Danny could clearly see the small amount of green hidden but not forgotten. He placed the knive away and wiped the blod away with a tissue paper he fond in the dawer.He waited untill the blood stopped and then pulled his sleaves down pat the open cut.

_Yes, that fells good, dont it? I wonder if itys what you want...death?I know its what your family and friends want for you. For you to be gone. How sad. You aare worried about their savetky and they are hoping you losse you life. You are better then them. You are no hero. No...who would belive in you when you cant even belive in yourself?Huh? Starting to see things my way? Give up littke hero, This goody act you are pulling is holding you back...and so are theses wro thless hummans. Give up hope; they already gave up on you..._

Danny shoke his head, "No..no, you lie. I know it. I will not lsten...I will nmot listen..."Danny sat on his bed and held his head, "It is lies..I know the truth.."

_Do you? Do you know the truth or are they more lies. Ask yourslef boy: what is truth? HUH? Your little firneds didnt care about you and now theyreally dont care...after what you did..._

Danny had enough. He changed into Danny Phantom and graped his iPod. He would get away from the voice...one way or another.

Danny looked through his small collection of songs searching for just the right one. Instead he landed on one of his favorites. He leane d his back to a wall and sat atop a roof. Unsure of where exaclly he was...

The trail of crumbs you left somehow got lost along the way  
If you never meant to leave then you only had to stay  
But the memories that haunt us are cherished just the same  
As the ones that bring us closer to the sky, no matter how grey  
And yet I fall, through these clouds, reaching, screaming

Give me the drug, keep me alive  
Give me what's left of my life  
Don't let me go, whooaa  
Pull this plug, let me breathe  
On my own, I'm finally free  
Don't let me go, whooaa

This grip loosens but it never breaks  
(NEVER BREAKS!)  
We carry nothing but a name you will forsake  
Your words are always there to break my fall  
(BREAK MY FALL!)  
In them I find the comfort to see through it all

Danny stoped the song. He use to belive that..use to belive that his friends could help him make itthrough anything now..he wasnt so sure, He wouldnt lethis mind drift to them so he searched for another song.

_Why do you care so mush abou t them?I wonder why so many times. I wonder why you care so mush to save this town. A town that belives you to be a villian. Whay are they so wrothy to be saved? Why should you risk everything and get BS inreturn? Why do want to be a hero in a town that dosent want one?_

Danny stopped what he was doing. The voice was right. He had been serectly asking himself that fir awhile. Why DID he care? He didnt have an answer. Not a good one anyway. Was he even a hero

_Think about it Daniel. Think about that. ARE YOU DANNY PHANTOM A HERO? or a freaky villian teenager unsure of who is is?_

Danny lowered his head and took ot his headphones. For some reason he didnt fell like listening to musoc anymore. He leaned his head back and gave in to the voice.

"Maybe I am not ahero..."He said into the air, hopeing to get an answerknowing he wont...


End file.
